


昏君

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Peter Quill/Richard Rider - Freeform, mentioned Kid Adam, mentioned young Peter Quill, not really - Freeform, 一点点养成
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 国王Peter心里苦。





	昏君

史官记载：国王陛下快乐的一天从例会结束开始。

臃肿的人群渐渐退出地板墙壁天花板都亮闪闪的会议室，杵在同样亮闪闪座椅上腰板笔直的Peter Quill左顾右盼，鬼鬼祟祟地伸出一只手开始拉扯箍在脖子上那层层叠叠的衣领。正用鼻孔忍耐外交大臣愈发汹涌的华丽辞藻的Adam Warlock不知如何用后脑勺捕捉到了这一幕，他皱着眉头转身踏上薄薄的两级台阶，撇下一脸失落的同僚，把手中的文件强势地摆在国王的视线正中间，正气凛然地直面陛下滑稽的斗鸡眼，点了点页面上的签名处。

“国王陛下，我想你的手有更重要的事情要做。”

解下你那条恼人的腰带吗？Peter在心里嘟囔着。他不仅没胆把这句话说出口，还在这个念头蹿过脑子的同时非常没有气质地缩起了后颈，像是一只怯弱的小鸡仔。衬衫在国王焦躁的肢体动作下咧开一个更大的口子，正对着大臣金色的眼睛像是一个低调的挑衅。Warlock的眉间揪起了一个紧凑的小疙瘩，看起来十分苦恼。

“Quill，”他左右张望了一下，然后压低嗓门说道，“穿好你的衣服，你是一个国王。”

警告带着低沉的嗓音窜进国王的耳朵里，歪歪斜斜地挂在椅背上的Quill小心脏猛地一抖，面上强自镇定地说道：“现在又没有别的人。”

来自Warlock的庞大阴影在他最后一个词没有说完的时候就笼罩了他。Peter死死克制住委屈的情绪，不敢在大臣面前撅嘴，并没有意识到自己看起来像是个窝囊的大肉团。细长的手残忍地将扣子一颗一颗重新扣起，隔绝清凉的空气，汗湿衬衫笼罩着他聚集起令人窒息的温度。Peter乖乖抬着下巴任由Warlock尖厉的指甲险险略过自己的脖子，视线牢牢黏在对方的喉结上。他觉得Adam一定很讨厌看到别人的脖子，因为再没有比他自己本人泛着淡淡金色光芒的脖子更好看的了。

自以为是的讨厌鬼。

Warlock直起腰板，满意地看到白色的衬衫重新在国王的胸口绷紧，绶带妥当地摆在应有的位置，绣着金色纹路的黑色外套剪裁贴合，Peter Quill的肩膀天生就应该裹在曲线流畅的定制礼服之下，接收万众敬仰。他对着新国王微笑，就像是看到自己为Spartax以及宇宙秩序规划的蓝图一点点在阳光下照进现实。

Peter被这个突如其来的笑容吓得不轻。

“别走！”他连忙伸手拉住远去的衣袖，Warlock踉跄了一下，不悦地回头，Peter后知后觉地把提前想好的蹩脚借口补充上，“我需要——我需要你翻译一下这份文件。”

“你的语言功课成绩很好，Peter。”Warlock低下头，注视着座位上年轻的国王。

“因为我有一个好老师。”国王蠢兮兮地笑着。

“而你是一个好学生。”

Peter为难得的夸赞激动得头晕目眩，甚至忘了松手。他的前任老师现任大臣似乎不急着离开了，而是挑了把就近的椅子坐下，撇开袍子的动作一如既往地潇洒，像是与全世界的潮湿、灰尘和肢体动作导致的衣衫褶皱互相绝缘。

“现在没有别人了，”Peter急切地说着，“Adam，我这几天都快——”

“实际上我还在。而我想问问你，咱们到底什么时候去踢真理教的屁股。”

Gamora的声音突然从墙角蹦出来，绿皮肤的姑娘漂亮的头发在精致脆弱的室内摆设间豪迈地挥来甩去，这几天没少造成财物损失。她在大臣的瞪视下不情不愿地补上尊称，“国王陛下。”

“Gamora！我以为你走了！”Peter忍不住大声控诉，他满脸通红，悻悻然重新在位置上坐好，不记得自己是怎么在惊吓中跳上椅子的。

然后另一个声音从房间相对的角落响起：“我也在，将军。我反对开战。”

这次是绿皮肤的先生。Peter扶着额头。政治，军事，这些复杂的玩意儿让他觉得自己像是纠缠在毛线团里挣扎不出的可怜猫咪：“Drax，你好，很高兴有人和我站在统一战线。”

Gamora唰地一声拔出腰间的佩剑，Peter已经懒得思考他的好友是怎么在众目睽睽之下佩剑进入会议室的了：“你不是天天嚷嚷着打架吗，Drax！”

“是的，Drax渴望血腥。”

“那你为什么反对我！”

Peter面无表情地看着银色的剑刃从自己的鼻子前划过一道利落的弧线，最后堪堪停在Drax的额头前，几乎不留空隙。

“Peter Quill让我做算账的。”Drax露出一个苦涩的笑容，“Drax不能辜负朋友的信任。”

“去你的Drax。”

“Drax也很难过。”

Peter扭头对着Warlock的位置抛出一个得意的笑容。他的小表情扑了个空，失落地砸在光洁的地面上，Warlock不知何时已经默默离开了会议室、

-

Peter下一次见到Adam Warlcok的时候仍然在会议室里，这让他有了一种上下集剧情完美契合在一起的错觉，如果他们的生活是一场搞笑的滑稽喜剧。他们一定会拿大奖拿到手软，作为主角Peter会住上高级酒店，喝最好的酒，透过落地玻璃窗俯视自己豪华派对上拥挤的人群，看尽宇宙最壮丽的景色。

而不是在硬邦邦的国王专属“我的椅背恨我的后背”座位上等着接见什么使者。

群臣聚集，然而会议室一片静默，因为Peter一时间想不起自己该说什么了，而他的外交大臣出于他无法知晓的理由拒绝提醒他。

“Richard，”他最善解人意的侍从小声提醒他，“地球使者叫做Richard Rider，吾王。”

“让他进来！”Peter软趴趴地挥了挥手，视线余光捕捉到到外交大臣针对他“粗俗礼仪”专用的白眼。

沉重的大门缓缓打开，显现出乖乖等在门外的使者的逆光站立的身影。他很高，也很结实。Peter心想着。使者稳步走向国王，潮水般褪去的日光将他英俊脸庞的细节逐渐显露，包括微微卷起的深色头发，上扬的嘴角和温暖的笑容。久违的善意让在宫内四处遭遇白眼的国王近乎喜极而泣。

地球男性抬起头，情感丰富的眼睛对上国王睁大的双眼，Peter听到脑海深处“咔哒”的声响，仿佛正确的钥匙卡在了正确的锁眼里。

“咔哒。”台阶下传来什么东西裂开的声音。

“来自地球的使者Rich，你的到来将为Spartax带来什么？”国王的声音几不可查地颤抖着，但他的昂首挺胸，展现出一国之君应有的气度——如果不是胸腔有些过分扩张的话。

“带来一份盟约，”实际上并不叫Rich也并不富裕的地球使者脸上的笑意愈发明显，为冰冷的宫殿带来阳光照耀的温度，更让国王的心情也飞扬了起来，“地球希望和Spartax缔结盟约，共同抵抗真理普世教会。”

“好！”Peter猛地站起，似乎觉得一个词还不够，连声大声说道，“好好好！”

地球使者被突如其来的外交胜利冲击得有些茫然，他无意识地转过脑袋看向国王身侧未曾中断过探究视线的金发长袍的男人。Adam Warlcok，他的外交知识在脑中拉响一级警报，据传真正操控这个国家的人，脾气和发色肤色一样喜怒不定。

“国王陛下。”Warlock从牙缝里憋出嘶哑的词句。

Peter像是被人从水池深处骤然拎出来一样梗着脖子睁大了眼睛，高高举起打算鼓掌的双手无力地划拉了两下尴尬地垂在身侧。

“当然，细节还需要进一步商议——我想舟车劳顿，Rich一定很累了。”

“再见，地球使者。”Warlock风度翩翩地补充道。

下一秒，舟车劳顿的地球使者被不知从何处冒出的侍从驾着拖出了国王的视线。

-

Gamora瞪着Peter，三秒钟，又三秒钟，然后她说：“你是个昏君。”

“我发自内心地觉得Richard说得有道理！”Peter无辜地睁大眼睛，目光闪烁，“而且，我以为所有人里最渴望打仗的不就是你吗？我以为你会支持我的！”

“呵，”Gamora轻车熟路地用一个气声吓坏了插着腰虚张声势的国王，“别以为我不知道你为什么答应这次结盟。”

Peter垂死挣扎：“那你告诉我呀！”

Gamora继续往Peter哆嗦的身躯上补上最后一根稻草：“也别以为Warlock不知道你在打什么拙劣的小盘算。”

-

Gamora是个无情无义的宇宙第一恶女人——不对，是第一恶人！

Peter气冲冲地一脚踹上花盆，跳过灌木丛匆匆绕过水池。他并没有明确的目的，但是有很好的理由，足够让他义正言辞地在王宫里毫无风度地四处逃窜。

他扫视了一下四周，然后把自己的身体小心翼翼地探进两道墙壁之间，三秒钟后一片滚着红边的黑色长袍从他的面前飘逸而过。Peter松了口气，艰难地挪着腿把自己卡在缝隙间的小肚子移出来。狭隘的视线终于重新变得宽阔，自从回到Spartax，Peter以及许久不曾经历这些追捕与躲藏了，当下的情形若不是考虑到Adam把他徒手举起的惊人战斗力其实颇有情趣。他心情愉快地拍掉衣服上蹭到的灰尘，思考着不久以后的宴会上该对那个叫做Rich的老乡套点什么话。

“这里。”一只手指出了他忽略的地方，他的左后臀挂着一篇树叶。Peter伸出的手，不巧和好心人的食指碰在一起，他有些不好意思地看着枯黄的叶子被对方夹在指尖，脆弱的脉络在细瘦的关节中维持着精巧的平衡，意外地好看。

“谢谢，”Peter真诚地说道，他抬起头，“这要是让——AAAAdam？”

Adam Warlock将手中的树叶松开，一脚碾碎。叶片在清脆的声响中和Peter脸上的笑容一同破裂。

“陛下，我想我们需要谈谈。”Warlock歪着脑袋示意，随后自顾自走向书房。

Peter对着Warlock的背影长叹一口气，一回头却发现自己的小动作被大臣全然看在眼里，只好干咳一声跑上前去。Adam的脸上挂着询问，似乎仅是疑惑国王为什么没有跟上自己。

他们肩并肩走着，不同的衣着风格让他们看起来像是两个交叉宇宙偶然的重合。    

-

_上一任Spartax国王Json of Spartax有云：不想抛下王宫事务到广阔宇宙玩耍交女朋友的王子不是好继承人。_

_上一任Spartax国王Json of Spartax又云：Peter Jason Quill你太让我失望了！_

_而当时还是一个不情不愿地在礼服下十分不自在地蠕动着想要把脚不经意地一点点空旷厅事的（前）银河守护者、伟大的星爵梗着脖子从柱子后面探出脑袋，用高高昂起的下巴反抗道：“我才不要当这个狗屁国王！你居然囚禁一个孩子，你肯定不是什么好东西！”_

_那个星爵口中被囚禁的孩子颤巍巍地扯了扯Peter的衣摆，被对方豪爽地揉了揉头发：“Adam不怕！这老头子打架打不过我。”_

_AdamWarlock，在Knowhere一场日常混战中意外捞出还是个不知天高地厚小混混的星爵并被迫与之组队在宇宙四处瞎逛了一阵子，就被真理普世教会用一个香蕉皮绊倒进了大茧子里沉睡；直到被老谋深算的生父骗回Spartax的星爵在王宫里闲逛，一不小心踹坏了胶囊睡眠舱把昔日旧友惊醒。后来叱咤风云的政治人物，此刻还是一个孱弱的孩子，瑟瑟发抖地躲在王子高大的背影下，手中还捏着一个没有洗净就吃了一半的苹果。_

_咔擦。响声清脆，鲜美多汁。Adam的小小腮帮子被撑得鼓鼓囊囊。一时间房间里的三个情绪各异的人都饿了。_

_“Warlock一直都是Spartax的臣子。”Jason面不改色地胡说八道。_

_“啦啦啦！我听不见，是不是有人又在编胡话了？”_

_“算了。”老国王扶着额头，他虽然（有可能）打不过自己的儿子，但是他部署在宫外的千军万马可不是什么装饰品，然而让士兵殴打未来领导者算怎么回事？老国王开始怀念自己的聪慧美丽的女儿，还有当年英姿飒爽的外星女友，一时间千头万绪涌上，只能说道，“先吃饭。”_

_“这算是你说的第一句像样的话了。”Peter拉着Adam黏糊糊的小手，乐颠颠地跟上父亲的步伐。_

-

Peter从回忆中被强行拽回现实，Adam Warlock那双自小就一路亮闪闪到成年的漂亮眼睛此刻正不悦地闪烁着。

“我只是想起以前的事。”Peter挠挠后脑勺解释道。

Warlock绷紧的脸部曲线顿时柔和了不少，Peter相信他一定也想到了曾经他们一起冒险的快乐时光。

男人放下手中的文件，背着双手，放空的视线看向过往的时光，声音里难得地浮现出温情：“你有一年生日喝醉了，抱着Mantis嚎啕大哭，她不得不让Phyla-Vell把你从她身下撕下来。因为你一直不肯松手放开Mantis头上的触须，Phyla气得把你挂在晾衣架上吹了一晚上风。”

Peter僵硬地抽了抽嘴角：“没有这回事。”

“我们分别的前一年，你在酒吧被前女友追着打，躲在Gamora身后求救。Gamora知道你做了什么之后联合那个姑娘把你揍得三天不能开口吃饭，全靠Drax用小吸管喂流食，还差点把你毒死了。”

Peter咂了咂嘴，似乎又被那苦涩辛辣的味道淹没在绝望的小舱室里。他觉得自己应该反击了，为了Spartax国王的尊严，而他的记忆里也是不容小觑的：“你刚醒那一天试图生吞了Rocket，你以为那是你的早餐！”

Adam挑了挑眉毛：“你带着我假扮平民在集市上搭讪小姑娘，结果人家只想知道我的名字，于是你告诉她我叫Peter。”

“不知道那是我的小妹妹是我的错吗！我那血浓于水的老爸可喜欢玩亲人相见不相识，抱头痛哭回忆美好过去那一套了！你们两个联合起来骗我！你们两个联合我爸爸骗我！连你也骗我！”

眼见着Peter就要冲出书房了，Adam连忙伸手拦住气呼呼的国王。

“Peter，我想说的是，”Peter猛地转头紧紧盯着Adam的双眼，他的神情绷到了极致，似乎微微的触碰就会四分五裂，这让Adam面对Peter难得地感到了压力，“我知道你从守护者到国王，做出了很多转变和努力。”

“这还差不多。”Peter撇撇嘴，把钩到桌角的围巾解下来，暗自庆幸自己没有在Adam面前出丑。

“但是这还不够，Peter。你还是有些鲁莽了。”

鲁莽？听听Spartax的臣子如何评价他殚精竭虑的国王！Peter睁大了眼睛，觉得这两个字在他的胸口上蹿下跳，就要炸开来。他看了眼自己的垂到地面的围巾，开始幻想用它把面前冷酷无情的Adam捆起来扔到桌子底下。

-

_Peter还记得Adam小时候的样子。这实在是有些诡异：看着往日和你一起并肩战斗并且比你年长的伙伴光着屁股甩着小胳膊在餐桌上因为把肉汤洒了被训斥得哇哇大哭。Adam对他散发的纯洁视线攻击让Peter满怀着慈爱和扭曲的幽默感，不由自主地承担了照顾小朋友的重任。_

_Adam小时候躯干瘦弱得像是冻坏的小白菜，稀疏的淡色短发薄薄地覆盖着孩子特有的大脑袋上，两条细瘦的腿跑起来却仿佛有使不完力气，总是让他害怕下一秒自己就跟不上Adam闯祸的速度。Jason的王宫很大，年轻而笨拙的Quill王子与银河护卫队的成员们联系不上，在每一个拐角都有陷阱暴力和阴谋的地方，Peter的保护欲和无力感相伴相随地成倍增长。_

_然后一眨眼Adam就长大了，主动脱下背心穿上了长袍，瘦高的背影挡住了窗外明亮的阳光和清脆的鸟鸣，似乎也挡住了所有朝堂上的纷争和阴暗处鬼祟的交谈。Adam装着满脑袋的知识一本正经地告诉他：_

_“Peter，我曾经教过你如何在宇宙生存，现在我要教你如何当一个国王。”_

_“我把你从大茧子里刨出来，教你吃饭和打架，现在你却来当我的老师了？”_

_Peter戏谑地笑着，但是Adam没有笑。Adam忧心忡忡地翻着Peter桌面上的文件草稿，抬头看向未来的国王。像是知道Adam要说什么，Peter渐渐收敛了笑意，不甘地撅起嘴。_

_Adam不赞成地摇头：“不要撅嘴，Peter——我们暂时还不能攻击真理普世教会。”_

-

“我们暂时还不能攻击真理普世教会。”

“哦，得了吧，”Peter哀嚎一声，“我们非得每次提起那个神经兮兮的教会就要说它的全名吗？那个女人，还有他们的口头禅，让我头疼。”Peter双掌合十，翻起白眼，像模像样、拖拖拉拉地嚷嚷着：“I——BE——LIE——VEEEEEEEE。”

“Peter。”Adam无奈地提醒道。

守在门口的侍从早就十分有眼色地离开了，书房里只有国王和他最信任的大臣、老师与朋友。Peter耸耸肩膀放下手。

“我只是——我只是不能再忍了。”Peter解释，“之前我们孤立无援，现在我们有了地球，以及一整个地球的超级英雄帮我们。教会的主要攻击目标是地球，再有，你知道复仇者们有多喜欢和敌人正面单挑吗？我们不会独自承担风险的，我不会让Spartax陷入困境。”

Peter极少在正事上这样长篇大论，Adam感到有些欣慰，同时他意识到更复杂的情感正逐渐在他的胸口像潮汐那样摇荡着。

“你没有说实话，Peter。”

即便如此，Adam Warlock漫长的生命中从未让私人感情干扰他的思考。

-

_我看着你长大，Adam。你以前比我还高，即使我成年了。后来你在我面前被杀死，被一个黄澄澄的大茧子包裹起来。我碰不到你，Adam。我不能把你救出来。_

_然后我终于找到你了，混账老爸其实没有骗我，要看到你就只能和他乖乖去Spartax。他只是没有告诉我你还在“沉睡”。你像是植物一样，被砍倒了，就从小到大，又长大一次。Adam，我像个园丁，没有薪酬的那种，可是我傻乎乎的，以为你长大后我就能带你回到太空。_

_可是一个Terran-Spartoi混血又能够经历多少次植物的生长呢？Adam，我不知道下一次你沉睡之后醒来，我是不是还能守在你的床边，我是不是还能在混战中把还是婴儿的你用柔软的织物裹起来，保护你免于高能射线的伤害。_

_Peter Quill有些苦涩地想着：不要再丢下我一个人了，Adam。_

-

国王Quill保持着沉默。

-

Peter盯着书房的桌子看着。他不敢抬头。他听到自己的呼吸踉踉跄跄地穿过胸肺与鼻腔呼入空气中，化作短暂的雾气。每一分一秒，肩膀上沉寂的空气就更粘稠一分，可是他又能告诉Adam什么呢？他在窗帘的阴影下越发觉得自己渺小起来，像是透过宇宙飞船舷窗看到的那些无声滑过的彗星。

他听到窸窣的声音。Adam的脚步踏在地毯上，平稳而优雅，多余的声响与情感都被厚重的织物吸收了。Peter心想Adam总是比他看起来更“皇室”一些。而他无论穿上多么华贵的礼服，往脸上扑多少香粉，骨子里都是散发着汗臭与血腥的宇宙通缉犯。

Peter的思维开始在空旷的空间里游荡，像是不由自主地躲进安全屋里。他想起那些他救起的人和没有救起的人，想那些他牺牲的生命换回的生命。没有一个人的血液比另一个人更高贵。他心想。可是——

Peter仿佛不能再忍受一般拦下自己的思绪。

他感到不属于自己的温度靠近了他的肩膀，Adam的手按在他的后背上。Adam的手，露出黑色手套的五根手指，他曾经握在手中孱弱无力的手现在却透过层层衣物和血肉像是握住了他的心脏。

Adam低下头，他们之间被拉到了一个不可思议的距离。Adam低语：“我都知道的，Peter。”

Peter猛地抬起头，似乎Adam陡然吹入他耳廓的呼吸吓到了他。Peter快速眨动的眼睛在惊愕中泛红。

“你说什么？”

“我说，我都知道，Peter，”Adam笑起来，像是一个刚刚从沉睡中苏醒的人，在模糊的视线中看到了等待已久的家人，“我说，你不需要害怕，Peter。”


End file.
